Você quer dançar comigo?
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Lembranças do início da relação de Grissom e Sara. Ao lado disso, um caso nebuloso, cuja origem está na milenar China.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopse:ESsa fic se passa no Ano Novo de 2004, na 3ª temporada. E também, através de recordações, vemos o nascer do romance GSR.

O caso têm implicações, na velha China, e tudo começa como um assalto e vai evoluindo...

Shiper: Grissom/Sara.

Disclaimer: Os personagens de CSI, não me pertencem

BOM DIVERTIMENTO!

PS: A música "in yours eyes" não existia, quando eles se encontraram em San Francisco. Ela foi gravada em 2002. Perdoem minha licença poética!

Capítulo 1

Geralmente, as grandes datas não são comemoradas no CSI; elas passam batido, porque para os criminosos, não há feriados. Conseqüentemente, para a polícia e adjacentes, também não.

Contudo, naquele ano, sabe-se lá porque, Ecklie resolvera comemorar a entrada do novo ano, promovendo um baile, em que todos os departamentos participariam.

Na sala de Ecklie, Grissom recebia os convites, para o seu pessoal, de sobrancelha elevada. Perguntou-lhe meio assombrado do porquê da novidade. Ecklie mostrou-se arrogante, como sempre:

- Porquê sim!

-Isso não é resposta!

- Pois agora é! Estejam prontos, no Salão da Prefeitura... – Respondeu com sua arrogância costumeira.

- Prefeitura... HUMM... Então isso tem o dedo do prefeito.

E, antes que Grissom pudesse deduzir mais alguma coisa, Ecklie despachou-o de sua sala.

Grissom não era homem de salamaleques, então contou logo, sobre o baile, ao seu pessoal, antes de distribuir os casos da noite. Teve reações diferentes dos CSI's, embora, todos tivessem ficado felizes, com a novidade.

Nick perguntou se o chefe iria. Grissom disse que não havia pensado nisso, ainda, embora fosse de conhecimento público, que ele não era chegado à festividades. Nick se espantou, genuinamente.

- Nem passava pela minha cabeça, que você dançava, Grissom!

- Às vezes... Mas danço, sim! – Olhou para Sara e abaixou os olhos.

Sara corou e olhou pro chão, estava distante, anos atrás, lembrando uma certa noite em San Francisco...

_"Fazia um calor sufocante, naquela noite. Ela buscou ar fresco, nos jardins da Academia. Era de praxe fazerem uma despedida dançante aos palestrantes da temporada. Sara tinha gostado muito, das palestras de um tal Gil Grissom, um entomologista, que explicava como podia se saber a data correta de um assassinato, através do ciclo dos insetos. Fascinante! Não só a teoria, mas o homem também!_

_Sara esticou o olho para o homem bonitão, de olhos azuis e mãos finas e firmes. Fora das palestras, onde ela chamava a atenção pela seriedade, com que escutava e pelas muitas perguntas que lhe denotavam a mente brilhante e viva; ela, que além da mente, tinha um lindo corpo, fantasiava com aquelas mãos fazendo mil carícias pelo seu corpo todo..._

_Lembrar-se disso só a fazia sentir-se mais encalorada, naquela noite já por si só, abafada. Pela lógica devia-se respirar melhor fora, mas isso não era verdade: o ar estava parado, os jasmins que deviam perfumar a noite apenas, contribuíam para deixar o ar irrespirável._

_Ela se abanava freneticamente, com um leque de papelão, anúncio de bebida, que estavam distribuindo lá dentro. Ele saiu nesse momento. Ela ficou parada uns segundos, o admirando. Ele estava muito elegante em seu Summer tão branco, que até lhe doía os olhos. Voltou a se abanar._

_- Está quente hoje, não?_

_- Muito, Dr. Grissom! Beira o insuportável!_

_-Por favor, nada de doutor! Não estamos numa palestra! É só Grissom!_

_Ele sorriu. Como sorriria muitas vezes naquela noite. Naquela época, ele não era secarrão como hoje: falava mais e sorria mais, também..._

_- Muito interessantes suas palestras Dr. hãn... Grissom!_

_- Você é que foi boa ouvinte, prestava muita atenção a tudo, fazia perguntas inteligentes e desafiadoras. Deve ter sido uma aluna brilhante... Srta.?_

_- Me chame de Sara._

_- Pois bem, onde estudou, Sara?_

_- Cursei Física, em Harvard!_

_- Então temos uma cientista interessada em Perícia Forense?- Falou satisfeito._

_- Eu trabalho com a polícia daqui, mas ela nem de longe apresenta a qualidade dos CSI de Las Vegas!_

_-Gostaria de fazer parte de nosso pessoal, Sara?_

_- Seria uma honra, senhor... doutor...Grissom._

_- Agora piorou! Me sinto mais velho do que sou..._

_- Bobagem! Você não é velho!_

_- Assim que aparecer uma vaga é sua! – Falou sorrindo._

_Sara olhou para o chão e não acreditou: ele estava apenas sendo gentil. Grissom percebeu e foi mais enfático. Tinha gostado da garota._

_- Verdade! Estamos sempre à procura de gente jovem e brilhante, assim como você!_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Avistaram um banco vazio, sentaram-se e ficaram horas conversando, até o Prof. Ives achar Grissom. Ele estava já vermelho arroxeado. Sua careca, normalmente lustrosa, brilhava com o suor!_

_- Dr. Grissom! Finalmente o encontro! – Passava o lenço, freneticamente, no rosto, pescoço e calva. – Vamos entrar para tirar as fotos? Só falta o senhor..._

_Grissom atendeu ao pedido do professor e entrou, junto com Sara. Enquanto ele se ocupava com as fotos; ela observava os pares, dançando no salão. Ah, há quanto tempo, ela não dançava assim, coladinho, música lenta, um corpo de homem encostado no seu... Sozinha, ela dançava com relativa freqüência, num barzinho perto do trabalho, onde o pessoal bebia e dançava, pra relaxar a tensão._

_Sara olhava aguada, para as pessoas dançando, quando uma voz falou, bem atrás dela:_

_- Você quer dançar comigo?_

_Nem precisou se virar para saber que a voz pertencia a Gil Grissom e que o seu mais profundo desejo, se realizara._

_Ele a conduzira, para a pista de dança, com tal segurança, que ela não sentia com mais ninguém. Estavam tocando uma música lenta, que ela não esqueceu mais: IN YOURS EYES._

_watch?v=ebaF4sgGqtM_

_No começo, ele mantinha uma distância respeitável, já no fim da noite, estavam coladinhos, um no outro. Ela achando fantástico, ficar assim, aninhada em seus braços, mesmo com aquele calor sufocante. Ele tinha um olhar tão profundo, tão penetrante, que cada olhada parecia revolver seu íntimo, deixando-a mole, sem vontade, totalmente exposta à vontade dele._

_Ela já havia se interessado por outros homens antes, mas logo se cansava deles. Por Grissom, sentia algo diferente. Sentia que ele tinha vindo para ficar, não era descartável, como os outros._

_Na hora de ir embora, o céu despencou. Uma chuva forte, com direito a relâmpagos e trovões caiu dos céus._

_- É chuva de verão! Estávamos precisando, o calor estava insuportável! – Disse Grissom, afrouxando a gravata borboleta._

_- Tudo bem! Mas precisava ser logo agora? Como iremos pra casa?_

_- Não está de carro, Sara?_

_- Oh não! Vim de carona com uma amiga, Mary Rose!_

_-É sua colega de quarto?_

_- Não. Moro sozinha – respondeu ela, orgulhosa, não sabia bem do quê._

_Morar sozinha tinha lá suas vantagens: não tinha ninguém, pra lhe aborrecer. Mas também tinha de lidar com a solidão, da qual ela não gostava. E quem gosta?_

_- E onde ela està?_

_- Não sei, acho que foi embora..._

_- E te esqueceu aqui? – Grissom sorria, divertindo-se com aquela situação incomum. – Que amiga!_

_- Ela não é tão amiga assim. – Sara tentava confusamente se explicar. "Vai ver que se deu muito bem, e saiu com alguém!", pensou._

_- Bem, chamemos um táxi então! Deixo você em casa e depois sigo, para o meu hotel! – Suspirou Grissom, entrando novamente na academia, para telefonar, em busca do táxi._

_Só em alcançarem o táxi, já estavam pingando. Grissom ofereceu seu lenço , e como ela recusasse, pôs-se a enxugar seus próprios rosto e pescoço._

_- Nossa, que chuva! Chove sempre assim aqui?_

_- Às vezes... – Ela definitivamente, não queria falar sobre o tempo._

_- Sabe, venho de uma cidade, onde não chove assim... não nessa época, pelo menos..._

_- Você não quer se secar no meu apartamento? Espera a chuva passar enquanto toma um vinho branco, que tenho na geladeira!_

_Sara já estava se recriminando, por ser tão atirada, quando ele falou um simples, pequeno, redondo e sonoro "sim". Ela se recostou no banco, para que ele não a visse corar, pela ousadia; nem visse o sorriso da mais pura alegria, que aquele "sim" causou. O resto do caminho Sara ficou enfurnada, no fundo do táxi. Só de saírem do carro e entrarem no prédio, já se molharam outra vez._

_– Que chuva!_

_O síndico, o zelador e um vizinho, estavam reunidos perto da portaria. Sara cumprimentou-os ostensivamente, achando a presença deles providencial. Agora não iam mais chamá-la de "coitadinha", por ela estar sempre sozinha._

_No apartamento, ela deixou-o na sala, por uns minutos e voltou trazendo no corpo um roupão atoalhado. Tinha soltado o cabelo, que enxugava com uma toalha. Trazia na outra mão toalhas para Grissom e uma coisa cor-de-rosa estampada, dobrada._

_-Tire a roupa molhada. Coloco na secadora, e num instante, estará tudo seco._

_- E isto aqui?_

_- É um roupão que uma antiga faxineira, que eu tinha, deixou aqui. Era uma mulher corpulenta e grandalhona. Desculpe, mas é a única roupa, que eu acho que vai servir!_

_Ele respondeu que "tudo bem" e ela foi até cozinha, pegar o vinho branco e lhe dar um pouco de privacidade._

_Quando voltou, caiu na gargalhada, quando olhou para ele!_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_Um homem adulto, metido num roupão feminino espalhafatoso, de gravata borboleta e meias pretas, era mesmo uma figura. Ele perguntou o que fora aquela gargalhada. Ela contou-lhe. Ele bateu na cabeça:_

_- Mas que imbecil! Já ia esquecendo as meias! Sara, será que você podia secá-las para mim, também?_

_- Claro! – Respondeu enquanto juntava a roupa dele para levar à lavanderia, - Não me custa nada! Enquanto isso você podia nos servir o vinho?_

_Quando voltou, do som vinha a voz de George Benson, e ele sentado no sofá, segurando os dois copos de vinho. Ela sabia que tinha aquele disco, em algum lugar!_

_"Em seus olhos, eu posso ver reflexos dos meus sonhos._  
_Em seus olhos, eu encontrei as respostas para minhas perguntas._  
_Em seus olhos,_  
_Eu posso ver as razões pelas quais nosso amor está vivo ..._  
_Em seus olhos,_  
_Estamos flutuando seguros_  
_e eu acho que finalmente aprendi a amar você mais ..."_

_Ela cantarolava baixinho o refrão da música. Grissom a observava, enquanto tomava seu vinho. Pregou um sorriso nos lábios apenas por estar ali. Poder olhar para ela... De repente levantou-se num ímpeto e perguntou se ela queria dançar. Ela respondeu-lhe que não dançava com outra saia, desde o ginásio._

_-Por isso, não! - Arrancou o roupão e jogou-o longe, ficando só de cueca e gravata borboleta. – Veja, estou de black-tie! Estou usando gravata borboleta!_

_Sara riu e avaliou que talvez ele estivesse um pouco "alto". E daí? Ela também estava. Deu a mão para ele e se puseram a dançar. Ao contrário do que havia feito na academia, ficou bem junto a ela. Sara sentiu sua respiração irregular em seus cabelos, seu bafejar em seu pescoço, e o corpo dele imprensava o seu corpo, fazendo a cabeça dela girar..._

_Sara sentiu tudo rodar: a sala, seus corpos... o desejo aumentar... a música em sua cabeça... o calor insuportável... a chuva continuando lá fora... Quando perceberam estavam no quarto, dando vazão ao seu desejo mútuo._

_Ela acordou um pouco antes dele. Era quase meio dia, ela levantou-se e foi até a janela. Olhou para fora e viu que tudo ainda estava molhado, significando que a chuva tinha parado há pouco._

_Ela se distraiu olhando as gotinhas de água, sobre os gerânios, na floreira, da janela de seu quarto, quando braços fortes a abraçaram por trás e lábios quentes beijaram seu pescoço._

_- Sara!_

_- Arrependido da noite anterior? – Ela perguntou vendo-o sóbrio._

_- Deus!... Não! - E para reforçar o que dizia, pegou seus braços, puxou-a bem de frente e segurando seu rosto, com ambas as mãos, beijou seus lábios._

_Sara sentiu a doçura e a entrega daquele beijo Olhou para aqueles olhos luminosos e viu neles "os reflexos dos seus sonhos"; Ela não era lá muito experiente, mas sabia que ele era o homem de sua vida. Nunca tinha se sentido assim antes e sabia que nunca se sentiria assim, com ninguém mais._

_Ele ainda teria mais dois dias em San Francisco, pois iria embora à manhã do terceiro dia._

_- Gostaria muito Sara, mas não posso ficar mais tempo: o que eu tinha que fazer aqui, já acabou. Tenho que voltar ao meu trabalho, querida!_

_- Entendo..._

_Na verdade não entendia, não queria entender. Era workaholic também, mas não queria entender seu apego ao trabalho, naquele momento. Tinham encontrado sua alma gêmea, o que na opinião dela, era o suficiente, para jogar tudo pro alto. Naturalmente, ele mais racional, que ela, não pensava assim._

_Foram ao hotel dele, pegar suas coisas e fechar sua conta. Ele se transferiu para o apartamento dela, e durante o dia, se comportavam como um típico casal de turistas, vendo o que San Francisco, tinha a mostrar. À noite, comportavam-se como amantes que não teriam amanhã._

_Cada beijo, cada carícia, parecia ser a última de suas vidas. O que era pra ser uma alegre descoberta tornou-se algo dramático, com um triste sabor de despedida._

_Na manhã do terceiro dia, Sara despertou de bruços e ainda sem abrir os olhos, esticou um longo braço, no lugar de Grissom. Abriu rapidamente os olhos, ao perceber o lugar vazio. No lugar do corpo quente dele, uma carta informava que ele partia e que não gostava de despedidas em aeroportos, as pessoas tendiam a ser muito emotivas, perdendo o foco das coisas. E ele não queria perder a objetividade, naquela hora. Voltou a falar que assim que surgisse uma vaga, a chamaria._

_E no fim, bem no fim, um tímido "Te amo, Sara!". Isso não a satisfazia, nem um pouco, e com o cheiro dele ainda em seu corpo, com seus beijos a queimar-lhe os lábios, se pôs a chorar seu infortunado amor._

_Cerca de um ano mais tarde, ela recebeu uma carta dele. A carta tinha o endereço do CSI. Uma CSI fora gravemente ferida. E naquele momento, ele confiava só nela, para pedir-lhe um grande favor: que investigasse um dos seus, para ele._

_Ela vasculhou a carta de cima a baixo, procurando alguma palavra doce, alguma alusão ao que eles representaram um pro outro: NADA! Parecia uma carta de coleguinhas. Mas ela voou pra Las Vegas, assim mesmo._

_Aquela cidade foi como uma bofetada na cara, pra Sara. Ela descobriu que ele estava num caso e foi para lá. Grissom recebeu-a bem, mas foi apenas polido._

_Não detectou nada nele, nem antes, nem durante, nem depois, nada que lembrasse o homem gentil e amoroso de San Francisco, aliás, o que havia acontecido lá, parecia uma névoa, que fosse se dissipando e desaparecendo até parecer que nunca tinha existido._

_Ao falar que ela devia ter uma vida, além do laboratório, Grissom acabou jogando-a nos braços de Hank, um paramédico jovem e bem-apessoado, com quem ela passou um tempo, até casualmente, descobrir que ele a traía. É, decididamente, não dava sorte com homens; um a ignorava, outro a traía. Escolhera Hank, para esquecer Grissom; e não tinha funcionado... "_

- Sara!Sara! Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse. Onde você estava?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

De fato, Sara estava muito longe, em San Francisco, para ouvir o supervisor, ou quem quer que fosse.

- Desculpe você falava...

- Que eu, você e Nick vamos ver quem assaltou um mercado, deixando três mortos para trás...

Ela levantou-se e foi andando para o carro, com eles. Tinha várias coisas, lhe ocupando a cabeça, mas ainda assim, se esforçou para prestar atenção no caso; para bem impressionar Grissom.

- Sabemos quem são as vítimas?

- Não. Só sabemos que são duas mulheres e um homem. Brass está no local e dará mais informações, quando chegarmos!

- Alguém saberia se são fregueses?

Nick que estava na direção, deu de ombros. Curiosamente, ele sempre tão bem humorado, hoje estava impaciente, de cara amarrada.

- Que diferença faz, Sara? Estão mortos do mesmo jeito. Só estamos sabendo o que Grissom nos contou, o que não é muito. Precisamos chegar lá, para Brass nos inteirar do caso...

Tanto Grissom, quanto Sara, ficaram espantados, com a atitude um pouco hostil do texano. Pensaram em outra coisa; e não abriram mais suas bocas, na SUV. Ao chegarem ao destino, Nick agarrou Sara pelos pulsos e com os olhos baixos e voz sentida, pediu-lhe desculpas.

- Ora, Nick!Nem sempre vemos o passarinho verde! Há os dias de urubu, também!

´- Não sei o que me deu! Briguei com o Warrick e estou azedo, descontando em quem, não tem nada com isso... Desculpa, tá!

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Deu-lhe seu olhar honesto, passando confiança ao companheiro.

Nem tudo fora desengano e traição, em Las Vegas. Tinha feito grandes amizades, como Nick, que era como um irmão, para ela.

O CSI, não lhe respondeu, apenas deu-lhe um sorriso e concordou com a cabeça. Sara parecia fazer milagres com os outros, mas ninguém fazia nada milagroso por ela.

Dentro do mercadinho, Brass já se impacientava, com a demora dos peritos. Quando eles chegaram, deu um suspiro e começou a falar, nem deixando Grissom terminar de perguntar o que tinham ali.

- Julia Chen, de Formosa, 55 anos, dona com seu marido Joe ali, -apontou para um chinês atarracado, ali do lado, - que não para de se lamentar, do mercado; Don Cornell, 45, que parece ser um dos ladrões e Elizabeth Hamlish, 46, aparentemente uma freguesa.

- Roubaram alguma coisa? – Perguntou Grissom.

– Não. A caixa registradora nem foi tocada! – Respondeu o capitão.

- E o que o leva a pensar em roubo? – Perguntou Sara, com a testa franzida.

- Não sei! O jeito da coisa eu acho... Em todo o caso, vocês é que me dirão!

Sara começou a tirar fotos da cena do crime; Nick achava os cartuchos, no chão; Grissom pegava as armas e tentava estabelecer, quem atirara em quem. Acabou por fazer uma descoberta fascinante, mas intrigante.

A "freguesa" estava armada. Com uma Beretta. O homem tinha uma pistola semi-automatica, 6,5mm. A proprietária tinha um revólver, calibre 32.

- Bem, a dona descarregou a arma, Don deu quatro tiros e a freguesa, três! – disse Grissom depois de examinar as armas.

- Então Nick, você terá de procurar as balas – falou Sara, - Don têm duas, Elizabeth duas e Julia, só uma! Pelas minhas contas, temos balas sobrando aqui – olhou em volta. – Procure nas paredes, Nick!

– Os cartuchos correspondem aos três aqui, o que manda pro espaço a teoria de que havia mais assaltantes. Porque ou não atiraram, ou foram muito cuidadosos e recolheram seus cartuchos, o que me parece improvável! - Concluiu Nick, examinando a parede atrás do balcão.

- Você vai achar surpreendente, Grissom, a bala que matou Elizabeth é uma calibre 32! – Falou Sara.

- E parece que Elizabeth atirou nesta direção também. Têm duas balas dela aqui, e penso que acharemos a terceira, na cabeça da chinesa! – Observou Nick retirando duas balas da parede e pondo-as em saquinhos próprios.

As balas perdidas da chinesa, Nick foi encontrar em caixas de cereal e latas de conservas, em prateleiras atrás dos outros dois.

- Humm... Temos de reformular nossa teoria. Não havia outros assaltantes e Elizabeth não era uma freguesa inocente: era cúmplice de Don Cornell.

- Este caso está muito simples!

- Ora, Sara! Nem tudo é complicado! – Disse Nick.

Podia até ser... Mas Sara não acreditava em soluções tão simples. A vida não era tão linear assim. Nada era o que parecia...

Mais tarde, foi com Grissom acompanhar a autópsia nos três corpos e outra novidade esperava os peritos.

- O que tem pra nós Al?

- Bem é sobre o horário das mortes. Há uma discrepância interessante aí, Grissom!

Grissom suspendeu a sobrancelha e encarou o médico, com certa curiosidade. O Dr. Robbins prosseguiu:

- Todos morreram por ferimentos causados por projéteis, lançados por armas de fogo. A primeira a morrer pela lógica foi esta. - Apontou para o corpo de Elizabeth. - Tem dois ferimentos um irrelevante, no ombro, e outro fatal, que atingiu uma artéria do coração, ocasionando uma hemorragia que levou ao óbito. Ambas as balas, calibre 32, do revólver pertencente a esta aqui – indicou a chinesa. Morreu cerca de 21 horas. A chinesa morreu mais ou menos por volta desse mesmo horário com uma bala de 6.5 mm, disparada por esse aqui, no lado direito da cabeça.

O doutor suspirou e disse estar ali, a diferença, que lhe chamara a atenção. Acercou-se de Don.

- Ele morreu cerca de meia-noite.

– Que absurdo! – Exclamou Sara.

- Tem certeza Doc?- Perguntou Grissom.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

O legista fez um sinal afirmativo, com a cabeça.

- Ué! Ele não foi simplesmente atingido na perna e na mão?

- Sim, minha cara, mas não tem nada de "simples". O ferimento na mão é irrelevante, a não ser que ele fosse canhoto, o que claramente não era, pois continuou atirando, até acertar em quem atirou nele. Contudo, o tiro da perna, entrou na face anterior da coxa, quebrou o fêmur e causou uma lesão na artéria femoral.

- Quer dizer, que ele sangrou como um porco? – Perguntou Sara.

- Eu não usaria essas palavras, mas sim, ele sangrou até morrer.

- Ele poderia ser salvo então? – Grissom questionou o legista.

-Absolutamente! U m ferimento nessa área é perigoso, mas as chances dele sobreviver à cirurgia, que precisava ser feita, eram muitas.

- Se ele sangrou tanto, deveria ter uma poça enorme de sangue, à volta dele, não?

- Não, necessariamente, Sara: ele pode ter sangrado pra dentro...

- Hemorragia interna?

- Eu disse que era perigoso.

- É só o que tem pra nós? – Perguntou Grissom.

Nem esperou direito a resposta, e já pegava Sara pelo braço, empurrando-a pra fora da sala. Foi até sua própria sala e telefonou para Brass.

- Por favor, você poderia me informar a que horas entrou o telefonema, do" mercadinho Chen"? Quem fez a ligação?- Fez um longo silêncio, sinal que o capitão estava lhe contando algo.

Sara ardia de curiosidade. Mas não disse nada, para não parecer infantil. Esperou pacientemente, Grissom colocar o fone no gancho.

- E então?

- O telefonema, foi registrado dez para meia- noite! Pelo marido de Julia, Joe Chen. Quando questionado por Brass, disse que estava fora, e chegou àquela hora. Verificou se todos estavam mortos e ligou para a polícia.

- Você acredita nele?

- Não tenho porque não acreditar, Sara! Nós o vimos lá; ele estava em estado de choque, como qualquer um ficaria ao dar com aquela cena, ao voltar para casa! Não temos testemunhas que digam se ele saiu ou não...

- Claro! Naquela hora, não tínhamos evidências de que poderia existir omissão de socorro, o que caracterizaria um crime!

- Calma, Sara, mais devagar! Por enquanto não temos nada disso! Que há com esse caso? Parece que você quer condenar alguém a todo custo!

- Não se trata disso, Grissom! É que você o Nick, tendem a minimizá-lo!

- Não estamos fazendo nada que não seja seguir as evidências! Já mudamos de idéia! O que você acha que é?

- Sei lá! – Disse Sara gesticulando com os braços. - Só sinto que tem algo maior que um simples assalto, detrás disso! Você deve concordar que Elizabeth e Don não se encaixam nos padrões de assaltantes comuns.

- Ora, Sara! Essa gente não leva plaquinha, com a profissão impressa – sorriu Grissom.

- Alguém ficou encarregado de investigá-los?

-Não havia necessidade antes!

- Eu acharia bom! Somos investigadores, Grissom, investigamos!

- Ok, então! Você e Nick ficam incumbidos de procurar dados dessas pessoas! Vou ver se acho alguma testemunha de que Chen chegou àquela hora...

Sara pareceu se dar por satisfeita e saiu da sala, Judy chamou-a:

- Sara, você está cuidando do caso do mercadinho dos chineses?

- Sim, por quê? – Elevou a sobrancelha.

- O Prof. Dave Hamlish está procurando por alguém responsável pelo caso. Era marido de uma das vítimas...

- Pode deixar, eu cuido disso... Professor, é?

- Sim, um homem muito distinto...

- Quem é? – Perguntou Sara, com uma certa curiosidade.

A moça lhe mostrou um homem bem apessoado, com os cabelos brancos, bem aparados. Era alto, magro e trajava um terno bem cortado. Sara aproximou-se dele.

- Sinto muito pela sua perda... Professor Hamlish?

- Sim, leciono Biologia, na Universidade de Las Vegas. Obrigado, é muito gentil... srta...

- Sidle. Sara Sidle. Antes de levá-lo para ver sua esposa, poderia lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

- Se for para ajudá-los a pegar quem fez isto...

Sara viu que o Prof. Hamlish estava atrasado, ainda com a teoria do assalto. Resolveu atualizá-lo. Ela contou-lhe o que sabiam. O professor foi ficando horrorizado e por fim, colocou as mãos na cabeça:

- Então não foi um assalto? Elizabeth não foi vítima de uma bala perdida?

- Não. Com novas provas que apareceram, as idéias sobre ela ser uma freguesa inocente, caíram por terra. Ela atirou na dona do mercadinho...

- Elizabeth não era ladra, ela não precisava disso! Eu sou professor universitário e ela tinha seu próprio negócio, sabe?

- Que tipo de negócio?- Especulou Sara.

- Artigos femininos: uma butique.

- Há quanto tempo estavam casados?

- Dezesseis anos.

- E há quanto tempo a conhecia?

-Há uns dezoito anos, eu creio!

- Nesse tempo, ela mencionou o nome de Julia Chen? Falou algo de seu passado?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

- Não! – O professor pareceu tirar essa negativa, do fundo de suas memórias.

- Conhecia Don Cornell?

Mais uma vez, o Prof. Hamlish deu uma negativa, como resposta, após vasculhar a memória. Sara deixou-o ir, depois de lhe ensinar, o caminho até a morgue. Inesperadamente, o professor virou-se para ela.

- Esse Don era o homem que estava com ela?

Sara apenas mexeu de leve a cabeça. O professor de repente lhe pareceu, muito velho.

- Não importa o que digam Srta. Sidle, apesar da diferença de idade, nos amávamos e muito. Tínhamos um casamento feliz. Eu sei que durante esses anos, não traímos um ao outro. Posso lhe assegurar.

- Só por curiosidade: quantos anos tinha a mais que ela?

- Catorze anos!

E aquele homem, antes tão ereto, que parecia ter um pau nas costas, seguiu alquebrado, para o necrotério. Enquanto isso Sara avistara Catherine saindo do elevador e foi ter com ela.

- Cath, é com você mesmo, que eu quero falar!

A loira se surpreendeu porque não eram exatamente, grandes amigas. O que Sara podia querer com ela?

- Você está sabendo da festa de ano novo, não?

- Sim, e...

- Sei que está em cima da hora, e é ano- novo, mas será que você conhece alguma costureira...

- Ora, vejam só, eu vou hoje á minha modista. Podemos ir juntas!

- Eu lhe agradeço Cath, não conheço ninguém em Las Vegas.

- Você e Grissom podiam se dar as mãos, sabia? São os dois seres mais anti-sociais que conheço!

Sara sorriu, com a boca fechada, tremendamente, embaraçada. Ainda bem, que Greg chamou Catherine, e ela deixou Sara em seguida, para ir atender ao rapaz do DNA. Sara ainda se sentia incomodada, quando punham seu nome e o dele numa mesma frase.

Em sua sala, Grissom conversava com Nick sobre Don Cornell.

- Veja tudo sobre ele: família, amigos, seu relacionamento com Elizabeth Hamlish... E Nick, aquela bala dele, que você não encontrou... está na cabeça de Julia!

- Então, foi ele que a matou? – Pegou as fotografias do caso. – Onde está a bala de Elizabeth, então?

Grissom não fazia idéia. Deu de ombros; tinha outras coisas em que pensar no momento... Perguntou se Nick, ia à festa de Ano Novo, ele respondeu que pretendia sim. Grissom perguntou, se ele não conhecia algum alfaiate, que reformasse roupas.

- Você está pretendendo arrumar um smoking?

- Sim!

- Para pessoas como nós, que usam esses trajes, em poucas oportunidades, eu recomendo, alugá-los...

- Alugar um smoking?

- Sim, é o que vou fazer. Hoje à tarde, vou a uma loja que conheço... Ei, você poderia vir comigo! – Animou-se Nick.

- Eu? Alugar? Está bem! – Concordou, depois de pensar um pouco.

Naquela tarde, Sara tentava convencer a Sra. Pulls, a costureira, do que queria.

- A parte de nylon fica como está. Só quero substituir a saia de baixo, por uma comprida. Pode ser pro ano novo?

Elena Pulls suspirou. Por que todo mundo que a procurava queria tudo pra ontem?

- Não acha meu bem, que esse vestido é muito "verão", para se usar em pleno inverno? Não vai sentir frio, com essas alcinhas? Sabe não temos neve, mas esfria bastante no inverno, especialmente à noite.

- Terá aquecimento no salão e fora, posso usar um casaco ou xale! – Insistia Sara, teimosamente.

-Sim, pode!- Suspirou resignada a costureira.

A modista foi atender Catherine, que escolhia seu modelo, folheando uma revista. Tinha visto tantos modelos, que não sabia qual escolher. Elena suspirou novamente. Uma irritava pela intransigência; a outra, pela indecisão.

Do outro lado da cidade, o vendedor Kevin Brooks, também penava, com um freguês cabeça-dura.

- Não temos "summers", senhor. Como o próprio nome diz, é mais leve, um terno para o calor, o verão... Nessa estação, eu recomendo o tradicional smoking de lã.

Grissom não estava nada satisfeito. Queria tudo igual, seria o seu modo de dizer a Sara, que ele se lembrava e muito bem, do que havia acontecido em São Francisco, e que tudo importava pra ele.

_"Ele tinha relutado e muito, em ir a San Francisco. No final, foi Catherine que acabou empurrando-o para lá. Quem sabe, se ele não acharia lá, alguém interessante, para se juntar à equipe? Grissom duvidava muito disso. Foi ideia dela também pôr o "Summer "na mala._

_- Nunca se sabe, Gil! Pode surgir uma oportunidade, de repente..._

_Ele olhou enviesado para ela, mas acabou indo, assim como o "Summer".Não se arrependeu, porque ali encontrou Sara, que nem ele sabia, na época, mas ia mudar radicalmente, a vidinha pacata e metódica dele._

_Ela se destacava, quer pelas perguntas inteligentes, quer por sua beleza, um pouco fora dos padrões convencionais ou porque fosse dona do mais sensacional par de pernas, que ele já tinha visto. Imaginou aquelas longas pernas, enlaçando-o. Sim, Gilbert Grissom era um pouco lento, mas não estava morto!_

_Quando terminaram as palestras, ele foi convidado a participar de um evento com bebida, fotos com os demais palestrantes e dança. Ora, Grissom não se interessava, por nenhuma dessas coisas, mas como talvez, encontrasse com ELA, foi. De fato, lá estava ela, parecendo um grande bolo cor de rosa._

_Ele viu quando ela foi para o jardim e a seguiu. Fora, o ar estava parado, nenhuma folha se mexia. O cheiro dos jasmins tornava o ar enjoativo e irrespirável. Encontrou-a num canto, se abanando com, um leque de papelão. Foi óbvio ao tentar puxar uma conversa com ela. A culpa era do calor, que derretia os miolos e acabava com a vontade._

_- Está quente hoje, não?_

_- Muito, Dr. Grissom! Beira o insuportável!_

_Mais um pouco de conversa inútil como mandam as regras da sociedade e ele a convidou a trabalhar no CSI, assim que surgisse uma vaga. Viu que ela não acreditou no que ele falou. Reforçou:_

_- Verdade! Estamos sempre à procura de gente jovem e brilhante, assim como você!_

_Sentaram-se num banco do jardim e conversaram sobre várias coisas. Das palestras e coisas pessoais também. Fato é que Grissom nunca falou tanto de si, como naquela noite e creio que não falaria novamente. Foram três horas, que pareceram três minutos, até o professor Ives vir chamá-lo, para a sessão de fotos._

_Entraram no prédio da Academia de mãos dadas. Grissom não queria correr o risco de se perderem um do outro. Enquanto ele estava tirando fotos, ela ficou espiando os pares, dançando no salão. Ela olhava comprido, para os casais e Grissom entendeu, que ela queria dançar. Quando, terminou a sessão fotográfica, ficou atrás dela e perguntou:_

_' - Você quer dançar comigo?_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

_Ela não respondeu, nem precisava: ela se virou, encarou-o e seus olhos diziam tudo. Falando nisso, estavam tocando uma música de George Benson, que falava em olhos. E, olhando bem dentro dos olhos castanhos dela, ele viu que tinha encontrado "respostas para suas perguntas". Era bom ficar com ela; se entendiam, sem precisar falar, só olhando um pro outro. Tinham um silêncio eloqüente. Se o entendimento era tão grande, para que atrapalhá-lo com palavras?_

_Tê-la nos braços, enquanto dançavam foi uma experiência fascinante, para Grissom. Ele tivera poucas oportunidades, de dançar com uma mulher, mas nunca fora tão fácil conduzir alguém. Ela amolecera toda, assim que ele a pegou nos braços, e sentiu ela aos poucos se entregar._

_Ele também ficou inebriado pelo seu perfume. Céus, como ela cheirava bem! Sentiu-se excitado, com aquele corpo perfeito e macio, se entregando a ele, na dança. Ele não podia acreditar que aquela criatura, tão jovem e tão linda, desse bola pra ele. Mas, parecia que era o que estava acontecendo, pois aos poucos ele ia se aproximando e ela não o repelia, ao contrário, se aconchegava cada vez mais._

_Mas tudo tem seu fim, e aquela noite adorável, não seria diferente. Aí então, desabou uma chuva forte, com raios assustadores e trovões que "falavam grosso"! Grissom pensou em pedir uma carona a Sara para ficar mais um pouco, com ela._

_- Não está de carro, Sara?_

_Ela disse que viera de carona com uma amiga, que ela não estava encontrando. Ele perguntou se moravam juntas e ela respondeu que não; que morava sozinha. Algo nele se acendeu e ficou contente._

_- Bem, chamemos um táxi então! Deixo você em casa e depois sigo, para o meu hotel! – Suspirou Grissom, entrando novamente na academia, para telefonar, em busca do táxi._

_Ele esperava que ela falasse alguma coisa, Desse uma dica qualquer de que estava interessada, mas não, NADA! Será que ele lera errado os sinais? Ele não era muito bom nisso, vai ver tinha entendido, tudo errado... Foi então, que ela disse dentro do táxi:_

_- Você não quer se secar no meu apartamento? Espera a chuva passar enquanto toma um vinho branco, que tenho na geladeira!_

_Era tudo o que ele queria ouvir, para que suas esperanças reacendessem. Respondeu que sim e ficou se recriminando, achando que respondera rápido demais... Guloso demais... Fácil demais..._

_Quando chegaram, encontraram uns senhores no saguão. Não sabia quem eram, mas pela forma ostensiva, como Sara os cumprimentou e, pela forma que olharam para ele, se sentiu usado. Como se fosse um objeto qualquer. Isso fora desagradável, ele não queria passar por isso nunca mais._

_No apartamento, Sara tinha substituído o vestido molhado por um roupão e trouxe toalhas para ele se enxugar e..._

_- E isto aqui?_

_- É um roupão que uma antiga faxineira, que eu tinha, deixou aqui. Era uma mulher corpulenta e grandalhona. Desculpe, mas é a única roupa, que eu acho que vai servir!_

_Para ficar ao lado dela ele faria qualquer coisa, até usaria aquele humilhante e espalhafatoso, roupão. Ela saiu um pouco para deixá-lo à vontade. Ao voltar uns minutos depois, ela riu de como ele estava engraçado. Ele bem podia imaginar sua figura._

_Quando ela parou de rir, levou a roupa pra lavanderia. Ele abriu o vinho e colocou-o nos copos. Ele achava que já tinham bebido um pouco demais, mas pensou que devia ser, porque não estava muito acostumado a beber. Achou na estante o álbum de George Benson, com a música que eles haviam dançado . Grissom achou isso muito romântico e colocou o disco, no aparelho de som._

_Sara entrou, pegou seu copo de vinho e se pôs a cantar o refrão da música, bem afinadinha. Grissom sentiu-se "alegrinho", por estar lá; por poder vê-la, poder ouvi-la... De repente, isso não o satisfazia mais precisava tocá-la, pegar nela, beijá-la, dar vazão ao seu desejo, não ser o "Sr. Certinho", ao menos por uma noite..._

_Então num ímpeto, que só excesso de álcool explicaria, levantou-se do sofá tirando Sara para dançar. Ela excusou-se, dizendo não dançar com saias. Ele não estava disposto a desistir._

_-Por isso, não! - Arrancou o roupão e jogou-o longe, ficando só de cueca e gravata borboleta. – Veja, estou de black-tie! Estou usando gravata borboleta!_

_Só mesmo o álcool para explicar tal rompante no sempre correto Grissom. Sara sorriu, ele não sabia se ela tinha achado graça na cena, ou se estava embaraçada. Não estava interessado em descobrir. Puxou-a, pela mão, encaixou-a em seu corpo e começou a dançar._

_Sentiu que de repente, aqueles olhos castanhos, possuíam mesmo, todas "as respostas para as suas perguntas"; ele sentia o suave perfume dos seus cabelos; aquele pescoço alvo tentava-o; aquele corpo tremia de desejo pelo corpo dele. Foi questão de minutos, acabarem no quarto. Foi questão de minutos, darem vazão a um desejo incontrolável. Foi questão de eternidade se amarem para sempre... Estava escrito nas estrelas..._

_Na manhã seguinte, quando ele acordou, ela já estava de pé, olhando absorta, pela janela. Ele pensou que aquela sem dúvida, fora a melhor experiência de sua vida. Sorriu ao ver que ainda estava usando a gravata borboleta. Sara riu, numa das várias vezes, em que pararam, para respirar._

_- Nu com gravata borboleta! Nunca havia feito amor em black-tie!_

_- Há sempre uma primeira vez, para tudo! – Ele respondeu feliz._

_Levantou-se, pôs a cueca, que estava no chão, perto da cama, foi até ela, abraçou-a por trás e beijou seu pescoço. Ela se surpreendeu de fato, pois alguma coisa estava se passando, naquela cabecinha._

_- Arrependido da noite anterior? – Ela perguntou vendo-o sóbrio._


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

_- Deus!... Não!_

_Onde ela ia buscar uma idéia, tão estapafúrdia? Não nele decerto! Ele passara a noite toda falando coisas maravilhosas em seu ouvido. A fim de ratificar isso e não deixar espaço, para dúvidas, pegou seus braços, virou-a para si, segurou seu rosto e beijou seus lábios, com doçura._

_Ele ainda teria mais dois dias em San Francisco, pois iria embora à manhã do terceiro dia. O trabalho estava a sua espera, em Las Vegas. Brass já tinha sido muito generoso, em dar-lhe dois dias a mais. Não podia pedir-lhe um acréscimo. Andavam tão atolados, de serviço! Sara nem podia imaginar..."_

- Grissom, Grissom, você está aí?

- Claro que sim. Onde mais estaria? – Perguntou Grissom, visivelmente aborrecido.

- Não sei! O corpo está aí; mas a mente... – respondeu Nick.

- Deixando de bobagens, o que você queria comigo?

- Eu nada! Mas o Kevin ali, gostaria de saber se você vai pagar com dinheiro ou cartão de crédito...

Grissom olhou para vendedor, que tinha mesmo cara de espera. Viu o smoking em suas mãos e percebeu que nem havia reparado, muito nele. Puxa vida! Queria o Summer e tinha que se contentar com esse outro, tão diferente. Bom, ele ainda tinha a gravata borboleta... Sorriu.

- Cartão. Quando posso vir buscá-lo?

- Venha no dia 31 mesmo! - Informou Kevin.

- OK! Até lá então!

Nick pegou seu carro, para irem até o CSI. Deixaria Grissom lá e iria até a Cia. Telefônica. Era uma coisa sobre o caso dos chineses.

Sara ia ficar contente; ela, não achava que o chinês tinha saído; e Grissom descobriu um vizinho que afirmou que nessa noite dos assassinatos, era a noite de um programa, sobre lutas marciais, que ele não perdia, de jeito nenhum... O que quer dizer, que ele estava em casa das 9 às 11. Outro vizinho viu luz acesa, perto das 10 h.

Grissom se acomodou no banco do passageiro, enquanto Nick, na direção, escolhia uma rádio, no dial. Passou rapidamente, pela música "In Your Eyes". Grissom quase deu um salto e pediu que ele voltasse. Nick concordou, mas achou estranho ele gostar desse tipo de música.

- Não sabia que gostava disso!

- Não é meu tipo favorito de música, mas faz recordar, algo muito precioso, para mim...

Nick ficou pensando em que recordações, alguém como ele teria. Grissom embalado pela música fechou os olhos e voltou a suas lembranças...

"_Foram dois dias bem intensos. Durante o dia passeavam e à noite... faziam amor como dois condenados que não tivessem amanhã... E de certa forma, não era isso? Namoro à distância, não costuma dar certo... E toda aquela diferença de idade, muito menos!_

_Quando ele falava essas coisas para ela, ela se recusava a ouvir, achando tudo uma besteira._

_- Não é não, Sara! O que estamos vivendo não é real, meu amor!_

_- Ah, não! Que nome então você daria a isso? – Ela perguntou, com os lençóis bagunçados em volta deles._

_Ele não teve uma resposta satisfatória então; como não tinha agora. Não era algo simples como um caso ou aventura; era muito mais que isso, mas ele não sabia traduzir em palavras._

_Foram ao hotel, pegar sua bagagem e fechar a conta: como não teriam muito tempo, decidiram que ele ficaria, no apartamento dela. E ela telefonou para o trabalho, mentindo que estava doente._

_- Assim não desperdiçaremos um minuto sequer! – Falou Sara, demonstrando seu lado prático._

_Na última noite, as manifestações de dor, pelo adeus iminente, já se faziam sentir, na hora do amor. Grissom já podia prever a choradeira no aeroporto, e como seria difícil dizer adeus. Do seu jeito, sem jeito, quis evitar tudo isso._

_Acordou bem cedo, se aprontou e escreveu uma carta de despedida, onde dizia não apreciar despedidas em aeroportos, por serem muito emocionais. Voltou a falar que assim que surgisse uma vaga, no CSI, a chamaria: o lugar era dela!Terminou a carta, com um "Te amo,Sara", ao achar a carta muito impessoal, meio fria; não traduzindo a temperatura exata, daquele amor._

_Beijou-a de leve, para não acordá-la e saiu de mansinho. No aeroporto, ao ver outros casais, se despedindo, sentiu uma dorzinha no coração. Mas no fundo, achava que tinha feito a coisa certa._

_Coisa de um ano mais tarde, uma CSI fora atingida, logo em seu primeiro caso. Parece que Warrick Brown, outro CSI, fora descuidado. Ele precisava, momentaneamente, de alguém de confiança, para investigá-lo, então a chamou._

_Mandou uma carta, onde punha o endereço do CSI e uma recomendação, para que ela fosse discreta, a respeito de tudo. Ele foi extremamente frio ao escrever, pois não queria alimentar as ilusões dela: estariam no seu lugar de trabalho, agora; lá era Las Vegas, não San Francisco._

_Foi com emoção e animação, que a reviu, mas não deixou nada transparecer, pois não queria prejudicar nenhum dos dois. Mais tarde, a morte da CSI, a permanência de Sara e a promoção dele, a supervisor, só serviram para fechar aquela porta, talvez para sempre!_

_Ele se mantinha firme, querendo demonstrar que já a tinha esquecido, mas ás vezes deixava escapar, em olhares, que não deixavam dúvida, o seu imenso amor. Sara não facilitava nada. Grissom achava que ela estava equivocada, ela não poderia ter se apaixonado, por alguém tão mais velho!_

_Às vezes, queria mandar o bom-senso âs favas, agarrá-la e beijá-la, sem se importar com mais nada. Era então, que se exercitava mais, no autocontrole e quando achava oportuno, se fazia de bobo._

_Certa feita, falou para ela ter uma vida além do laboratório, e ela arrumou um paramédico, chamado Hank. Se ele mesmo tentava se enganar, dizendo a si mesmo, que ela precisava de alguém de sua idade e sem aquele problema de saúde, que talvez o deixasse surdo; por outro lado, morria de ciúmes cada vez que sabia que ela estava com ele..."_

- Grissom! Acorde! Já chegamos! – Gritou Nick, num tom de acordar morto.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

- Eu não estava dormindo. – Respondeu aborrecido.

- E o que fazia com os olhos fechados? – Perguntou Nick, com um sorriso gaiato no rosto.

- Estava pensando. Penso melhor com os olhos fechados...

- Sei, sei... – disse Nick, como quem não acredita.

- Verdade! – Insistiu o outro. – Interrogaremos o Sr. Chen, hoje, espero que a gente descubra alguma coisa que valha a pena!

Já fora do carro, agradeceu a Nick pela carona, entrou no prédio e foi direto â sala de interrogatório, esperar por Joe Chen. Não teve de esperar muito e, o chinês chegou, acompanhado de seu advogado. Brass chegou logo atrás, sem fôlego, como alguém que tivesse corrido...

- Desculpem, meu atraso – excusou-se Brass, meio ofegante.

Entraram na sala e sentaram-se imediatamente. O capitão consultou uma papelada, que trouxera.

- Bem, Sr. Chen, o senhor havia me dito, que chegou em casa, viu o terrível quadro e após uma rápida verificação, telefonou para a polícia.

O chinês assentiu, com a cabeça.

- Meu amigo e investigador aqui, descobriu dois vizinhos que afirmam que, você não saía de casa, nas noites de quarta-feira e que tinha luz acesa em sua casa, naquela noite...

- Vai acusar meu cliente de algo? – Perguntou o advogado.

- Calma! Estamos só conversando... – Retrucou Brass.

- Saí por um motivo sério; e a luz acesa, bem, sempre deixamos uma luz acesa, ao sairmos.

- Entendo... E onde foi? – Indagou o capitão.

O chinês deu um sorrisinho meio torto.

-Eu não me lembro, estava em estado de choque, lembra?

- Em estado de choque Sr. Chen, não tinha levado uma paulada na cabeça! – Ajuntou o capitão, cujo pavio, sempre foi curto.

- Meu cliente está sendo acusado de alguma coisa? Por que se não, vocês não poderão mantê-lo aqui, sabem disso, não?

Grissom quieto, até então, só observando as reações do chinês, resolveu se manifestar:

- Estamos interrogando o Sr. Chen, isto é legal, não? – Dirigindo-se ao chinês, perguntou. - O senhor nasceu na América?

- Não, nasci na China.

- Formosa, quer dizer...

- Não China comunista, mesmo. Julia que era de Formosa.

- Vocês se casaram lá?

- Não, conheci Julia lá, mas só nos casamos, quando viemos pra América!

- O senhor parecia ter uma certa liberdade lá, não?

- Eu era fiscal aduaneiro, o que me dava uma certa liberdade, sim!

- Vieram legalmente pra cá?

- Julia sim. Eu não!

- Continua ilegal, Sr. Chen?- Perguntou o capitão.

- Não. Viver ilegalmente é ter uma serra, pairando em seu pescoço constantemente.

- É cidadão americano há muito tempo?

Grissom assumia o interrogatório, novamente, e o chinês olhava intrigado para o forense, que perguntava tanto sobre um assunto, que não tinha nada a ver com as mortes. Seriam os dois, agentes do serviço de imigração? Como que adivinhando, Grissom, falou:

- Acalme-se! Não somos da Imigração.

O chinês voltou a aparentar a tranqüilidade costumeira. Taí uma coisa que Grissom apreciava nos orientais: a capacidade de ocultar suas emoções e reagir diferente dos ocidentais, diante da morte. Nem parecia que ele tinha perdido a mulher, recentemente.

- Há uns vinte anos. Me casei por esse tempo, também. O que eu me lembro é paguei bastante por isso.

- Podia ter feito de graça sabia? – Informou Brass.

- Sim, eu sei! Mas não era tão rápido, nem tão seguro...

- Por que tanta pressa, Sr. Chen? – Perguntou Grissom, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Íamos abrir o mercadinho; precisávamos ter a papelada em ordem.

- Humm... Foi uma grana preta, não? – Admirou-se o capitão..

- Sua esposa era abastada? – Inquiriu Grissom, pensativo.

- Julia, não! Ela era filha de camponeses, que não tinham onde cair mortos!

-E aonde arrumou tanto dinheiro, de repente?

- Tínhamos nossas economias...

-Como podiam juntar alguma coisa? Afirmou que sua mulher, não tinha posses e ao que eu saiba o salário de fiscal aduaneiro não era uma fortuna, naquela época, como não é hoje - explicou Grissom.

- Aonde o senhor quer chegar? - Perguntou o advogado.

- A lugar nenhum, só estava curioso, pra saber aonde ele teria conseguido tanto dinheiro, de repente!

- Muito bem: escutem os dois. Se não fizerem perguntas pertinentes àquela noite, aconselharei meu cliente, a não responder mais perguntas. Fui claro?

Brass e Grissom balançaram a cabeça, concordando. O capitão tirou do meio da papelada, fotos de Don e Elizabeth. Mostrou-as ao chinês.

- Conhece esses dois? Julia mencionou alguma vez os nomes Don Cornell e Elizabeth Hamlish?

O chinês mal olhou as fotos, e já disse que não conhecia ninguém. Tal displicência, não passou despercebida a Grissom, e pelo visto, nem a Brass, que falou que ele era suspeito pela morte de Don Cornell; ficaria detido, para uma acareação com os vizinhos e se saber ao certo, das reais intenções de Cornell.

- Já não está claro, que aquele desgraçado, queria nos roubar? Minha mulher morreu por isso. – Revoltou-se o chinês.

- Só sabemos que Cornell estava vivo até a hora do telefonema á polícia. – Olhou bem duro para Chen. – Omissão de socorro é crime!

- Mas ele queria nos roubar...

- A intenção dele e da Sra. Hamlish ainda não estão claras. Nada foi roubado!

- Sabe, que se não tiverem nada mais substancioso, terão de soltá-lo, certo?- Falou o advogado.

-Estou perfeitamente ciente disso – retrucou Brass.

Na saleta, ao lado, Sara acompanhava o interrogatório. Pelo seu rosto, também achava que Chen estava sonegando informações à polícia. Mas como descobrir a verdade? Se Don estivesse vivo, talvez pudessem saber a resposta...

Estava pensando em muitas coisas, quando Nick chegou.

- E, então, como foi o interrogatório?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Sara explicou resumidamente, o que acontecera a Nick. Ele abriu um sorriso e disse trazer novidades, que ao menos provariam que eles se conheciam. Nesse ponto, pelo menos, o chinês mentira.

- Não sei o teor da conversa, mas Julia telefonou em julho para os dois e, Don e Elizabeth se telefonaram algumas vezes, nesse ínterim...

- Quando foi a última vez que Don e Elizabeth, se falaram?

- Na véspera de morrerem – respondeu Nick, consultando uns papéis que trazia.

Sara não se conteve e aplicou um beijo estalado na bochecha do CSI, que sorria, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Este caso começa a se aclarar. Venha, vamos falar com Grissom!

Encontraram Grissom matutando em sua sala. A história do chinês estava muito mal contada. Aquele negócio de usarem suas economias não o convencia. Os imigrantes não costumavam ter dinheiro...

Os dois entraram e contaram as novidades. Sara acrescentou que tinha dado uma olhada na butique de Elizabeth, e ao olhar seus livros, viu que de agosto para cá, todo mês, por volta do dia 25, 26, ela fazia uma retirada de cinco mil dólares, o que estava minando o seu negócio.

- Afinal, uma butique é um negócio pequeno! – Afirmou Sara, - Fiquei curiosa e olhei seus talões de cheque, e pelos canhotos, percebi que todo o mês, Elizabeth, fazia cheque de cinco mil... adivinhem... para Julia Chen!

Grissom disse:

- Então eles se conheciam. Humm... Muito interessante, mas de onde?São pessoas tão improváveis... - Disse Grissom, pensando alto.

- Às vezes, pessoas improváveis se encontram! – Sara lançou uma olhada significativa para Grissom, que lhe devolveu um olhar cheio de interrogações, e um biquinho, como só ele sabia dar.

- Bem, investiguem Don. Os dois foram ótimos hoje!

Ambos ficaram satisfeitos. Nick saiu na frente, quando a CSI ia fazer o mesmo, Grissom a fez retroceder e voltar-se para ele.

- Sara...

Queria falar algo, mas a garganta parecia travada. Limitou-se a pousar seus gulosos olhos azuis, nos dela. Ela sentiu-se amolecer inteira e só falou num fio de voz:

- Não se preocupe! Continuarei a ser muito discreta!

Disse apenas isso e saiu, deixando Grissom sem ação, parado, murmurando pra ninguém:

- Não podemos, nem devemos deixar nada vazar, meu amor!

O dia seguinte foi cheio, para Nick e Sara; foram conhecer a família Cornell. Sua esposa, que era pouco mais nova que ele, e seu filho Peter, que tinha vindo, da Universidade de Idaho, para passar os feriados com os pais.

Enquanto Nick ficou investigando a família; Sara ia atrás do melhor amigo de Don: Padre O'Rourke. Isso mesmo, UM PADRE!

Ao entrar na Igreja de Sta. Thereza, Sara ficou pensando em como seria o tal padre, e se espantou ao ver aquele homem grandalhão, de rosto redondo e cabelos cor de fogo! Custava-lhe crer, que os dois fossem amigos.

- Ei, não nasci padre! Fui uma criança normal! – E encheu o ambiente, com sua gargalhada de homem grande.

Quanto mais Sara olhava para o padre, mais difícil era imaginá-los juntos, como grandes amigos!

- Tínhamos quase a mesma idade, crescermos no mesmo bairro, freqüentávamos a mesma escola, paquerávamos as mesmas garotas... Até mais ou menos os vinte anos, quando nossos destinos se separaram. Eu entrei para o seminário e Don, acredito, que tenha se metido com más companhias.

- Por que acha isso?

O padre suspirou antes de responder. Parecia buscar a resposta no fundo de seu baú de memórias.

- Ele passou a agir de modo estranho: tinha sempre muito dinheiro, no bolso, ficou arredio comigo, quase não conversávamos mais...

- Entendo... Podiam ser drogas?

- Não creio! Sabe, ele era um rapaz muito bonito, vistoso... acho que ele era um "gigolô", ou algo assim!

- Por que acha isto, padre?

- Como já disse, ele era muito bonito, tinha uns olhos verdes alucinantes, vivia cercado de mulheres. Aliás, naquela época, ele trazia sempre uma jovem a tiracolo. Seu nome era Beth... Beth Masters, eu creio.

- Padre, o senhor reconhece esta mulher? Elizabeth Hamlish – Disse mostrando uma foto a O'Rourke.

O padre tirou uns óculos do bolso, colocou sobre o nariz e olhou atentamente para a foto. Seus olhos azuis redondos brilharam quando a reconheceu. Arrancou os óculos do rosto e segurou o braço de Sara. Falou eufórico, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo:

- Eu conheço esta mulher! É Beth Masters!

- Tem certeza, padre?

- Absoluta! É ela, tenho certeza! Mais velha, mais gorda, outro sobrenome, mas ainda Beth Masters!

- Ela era namorada dele?

- Bem, Don dizia que não. Mas eu tinha minhas dúvidas! Estavam sempre muito juntos; ele falava que tinham negócios juntos. Mas que negócio podem ter, duas pessoas tão novas e saudáveis?

- Obrigada, por me atender, padre!

- Desculpe-me, por não poder ajudar mais, minha filha!

- Ajudou muito padre, deu-me um rumo a seguir: o passado!

- Não é sempre nele que está a origem de tudo?

Sara balançou a cabeça, concordando.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Sara e Nick chegaram ao laboratório, quase ao mesmo tempo. Foram à sala de Grissom contar das suas descobertas. Nick contou, que o filho de Don fora muito receptivo; lhe mostrara os talões antigos de cheque, onde ele vira nos canhotos, que todo dia 25 ou 26, ele assinava um cheque de cinco mil, em nome de Julia Chen. O designer gráfico vivia bem, mas não era rico.

- E isso estava estourando suas economias, certo?

Nick concordou e falou que conversou com a viúva, e soube que Don era um ótimo marido e excelente pai. E muito esforçado também: logo que casaram, ele fez o curso noturno, para designer gráfico.

-O que ele fazia antes?

- Não sei, Grissom, e acho que a Sra. Cornell também não: ela disse que estranhou quando ele comprou a casa e mobiliou, mesmo vindo de um bairro pobre e sendo ainda novo. Ele disse que foi uma herança e ela não fez mais perguntas.

- Entendo... E há quanto tempo estão casados?

- Em março, completariam vinte anos!

- O mesmo tempo, que Julia e Joe vieram pra cá e montaram seu estabelecimento... - pensou alto Grissom. – E o dinheiro de Elizabeth mais o de Don, perfazem dez mil... Boa quantia, para uma chantagem!

- Acha que Julia chantageava os dois? – Indagou Sara, - Por que só agora? Não sei quanto a Elizabeth, mas Don morou aqui, a vida toda.

- Pode ser, que só recentemente os tenha encontrado. Talvez fortuitamente... Um golpe de sorte, possivelmente! Difícil saber... – Comentou Grissom.

- De qualquer forma, se pudermos provar qualquer coisa, o chinês não se livra tão fácil de ser cúmplice.

- Mas não se livra mesmo, Nick. Nunca fui com a cara dele... – Disse Sara, franzindo todo o rosto.

Enquanto ela contava sobre sua visita, ao padre O'Rourke, Grissom ficava olhando para ela. "Sempre tão emotiva... Tão cheia de paixão e indignação", pensava ele.

Nessas horas era difícil resistir à idéia de pegá-la no colo, enchê-la de beijos e, acariciá-la, como se faz com um bebê. Mas é claro que não faria nada disso. Ele nunca fazia nada.

- É hora de fazermos uma visita a Dave Hamlish, Nick. – Falou Sara resoluta.

Interrogando o viúvo, souberam que Elizabeth e ele estavam em Vegas, a cerca de dois anos e foi nessa época, que ela comprou a butique. –

- Você comprou para ela?

- Não, Srta. Sidle. Ela era muito independente! Pagou com suas próprias economias.

- Onde viviam antes? – Perguntou Nick.

- Los Angeles, desde que nos casamos. Voltamos para Las Vegas, porque fui transferido para cá – declarou o doutor.

- A conheceu em Los Angeles? – Indagou Sara.

- Não! A conheci, durante um simpósio, realizado aqui.

- Sabe onde ela trabalhava?

- Não, mas quem poderá ajudá-la é Maisie Scott, uma amizade daquela época, que Elizabeth retomou, ao voltar a Vegas, Srta. Sidle.

Logo mais, Sara teria de levar o tecido para a costureira, então Nick tirou o papel com o endereço de Maisie de suas mãos e se encarregou de investigá-la.

Sara ficou muito feliz com isso, porque queria muito mesmo, ir àquela comemoração de ano-novo.

Nick estava tocando a campainha da casa dos Scott, e reparou que era uma bela casa, situada num bairro de gente de dinheiro, em Las Vegas. Pensou que na mocidade, Elizabeth deve ter sido, alguém de posses. Foi atendido por uma empregada de uniforme, e esperou um pouco, pela dona da casa.

A empregada o pôs sentado no sofá da sala, de onde ele podia ver os enfeites caros, o tapete fofo, as cortinas de renda e as almofadas de seda pintadas. Os lustres que ele podia ver eram de cristal, e o aparador, sobre a lareira, era uma peça de mármore carrara.

Dez minutos depois, Maisie desceu a escada da sala de jantar muito altiva e aprumada. Era uma senhora de sessenta anos, bem jeitosa e bonitona, com os cabelos acaju presos num coque, os olhos de um azul claro inspiravam simpatia e o sorriso era claro, leal e bonito, via-se que eram uns dentes, bem tratados.

Nick, assim que a viu, lembrou-se de onde a conhecia: ela era a mulher do Senador Robert B. Scott. Nick tinha votado nele, e ficara muito satisfeito com sua vitória. Por um instante empacou: como a gente se refere à esposa de um senador?

- É Maisie Scott, amiga de Elizabeth Hamlish? – Decidou ir por cima, das convenções sociais e ser direto.

Maisie tocou uma sineta, chamando a empregada.

- Me acompanha num chá, não? senhor...Senhor...

- Stokes. Nick Stokes. Sou do laboratório de criminalística...Estamos investigando o tiroteio, que vitimou a Sra. Hamlish. E sim, aceito o chá, obrigado! - Manifestou-se o sorridente CSI.

A empregada apareceu, e Maisie deu suas ordens a ela. Virou-se em seguida para Nick e manifestou seu horror ao que havia acontecido à amiga.

- A senhora conhecia, ou ouviu falar de Don Cornell e Julia Chen?

- Não. E francamente, acho esta história, que está correndo de chantagem, muito grosseira!

- Ah, então já soube?

- Dave telefonou contando. Ele me informa de tudo que se passa – explicou a senhora.

- Infelizmente, é para onde as evidências estão nos levando, senhora!

- Certo que uma parte do passado dela, é um mistério, mas..

- Como assim? Indagou curioso, o perito.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

A empregada chegou com uma bandeja, e houve uma pequena interrupção, enquanto ela colocava a bandeja na mesinha de centro, e a Sra. Scott servia o chá para eles dois. Ela perguntou se ele aceitava uns biscoitinhos, mostrando, um prato, pra ele. A seguir, ela continuou...

- Bem, meu pai não era um homem rico, mas educou a mim. e meus irmãos, muito bem, permitindo-nos cursar a faculdade. Nossa criação, também deu-se confortavelmente. Conheci Elizabeth, aliás Beth Masters, naquele tempo. Ela frequentava, sabe Deus como, o mesmo clube que eu; uma coisa que nunca pude entender, como os pais ou ela mesma, podiam arcar com aquela mensalidade salgada. Ela vinha de um ambiente pobre, sabia?

- Talvez tivesse arranjado um bom emprego...

- Ela era vendedora de uma loja de artigos femininos na Strip. Não é propriamente, um emprego, que renda uma fortuna, Sr. Stokes. Nem permita a uma jovem, pagar um clube caro, andar na última moda ou usar perfume francês...

- Não senhora! Certamente, não!

- Ela tinha boas qualidades, mas não revelava de onde estava vindo essa dinheirama, pra ninguém. Nem mesmo pra mim, sua melhor amiga!

Nick se afundou no sofá, completamente, sem esperanças de resolver aquele caso.

- Ela não estaria lidando com drogas, talvez?

- Creio que não, Sr. Stokes – concluiu a esposa do senador Scott, engolindo um gole de chá. - Eu me casaria um pouco depois, com o então Vereador Scott. Meu pai apostou alto em Robert...

Nick sorriu e, tentando uma última cartada, mostrou as fotos de Don e Julia.

- Eu sei que a senhora falou, que não os conhecia. Talvez não se lembre do nome, mas quem sabe olhando...

Maisie pôs os óculos e olhou o retrato da chinesa, impassível, dizendo que nunca tinha visto aquela mulher na vida. Quando ele lhe mostrou a foto de Don, entretanto, a Sra. Scott deu mostras de reconhecê-lo.

- Que cabeça a minha! Claro! Beth e Don não se desgrudavam, naquela época, depois de um tempo, ele sumiu.

- Eles estavam apaixonados?

- Bem, ela dizia que não. Mas viviam juntinhos, o senhor sabe como é...

- Sim, eu sei como é... Saberia me dizer quando isso aconteceu?

- Bem, eu e Robert vamos fazer vinte e três anos de casados, então... é por aí...

Nick levantou-se para ir embora. Disse não ter mais perguntas e despediu-se. Maisie fez questão de levá-lo até a porta:

- Sabe, ela mudou quando encontrou o professor .

- Mudou como? – Perguntou Nick.

- Ela passou a encarar a vida com maior seriedade; ficou mais sóbria no falar, no agir e no vestir. Acabou o dinheiro fácil também: creio que ela se apaixonou, pra valer!

No laboratório, Grissom se esforçava muito para arrumar aquele quebra cabeças. Mas a verdade é que continuava sem nada: só tinha algumas suposições, e mais nada.

- Deduzo que Julia os chantageava. Devia ter algo escuso, no passado de Don e Elizabeth que eles não queriam que fosse exposto...

- Todo mundo não quer esconder seu passado? Algo que o envergonhe? – Disse Sara, encarando Grissom bem nos olhos.

Ele se sentiu muito desconfortável com isso, mas não deu a perceber. Colocou sua ""cara de paisagem" e, fez de conta que a insinuação, não era pra ele. Continuou...

- Mediante o que me contaram vi as fichas deles, até vinte e cinco anos atrás, só para saber que eles nunca foram presos, não têm nem mesmo uma multa de trânsito... Seja o que for que faziam, não deixaram pistas...

- Talvez não aqui. É possível que eles agissem no exterior; afinal, os Chen que ainda não eram nem casados, ainda não estavam por aqui.

- Nick, você é um gênio! Verifiquem os passaportes deles.

E lá foram eles, atrás dos viúvos para conseguir o precioso documento. Brass bateu a sua porta:

- Em que posso ajudá-lo Jim?

- Na verdade em nada, só queria lhe informar que tenho de soltar o chinês.

- E os depoimentos dos vizinhos?

- Muito fracos, para mantê-lo atrás das grades – suspirou o capitão. – Tem mais alguma coisa pra mim?

- Infelizmente não, Jim!

- Ah, antes que me me esqueça! Daqui a dois dias será o funeral de Julia. Pretendo ir!

- O que você vai fazer lá? – Grissom arregalou os olhos.

- Você nem faz idéia, como esses enterros podem ser interessantes... Já peguei muito criminoso assim...

- Sim, mas não é o caso, pois você está ciente que eles mataram um ao outro, não?

- Eu sei, Gil! Foi só um exemplo, do que pode acontecer, nesses enterros. Vou ficar de olhos bem abertos; quem sabe se alguém do passado, não resolve aparecer?

- Pode ser, apesar que duvido muito! Nick e Sara foram averiguar os passaportes deles: temos idéia que seja lá o que faziam; faziam no exterior.

-É bem possível! Isto justificaria a ausência total de rastros. Eles parecem fantasmas...

- Bem, boa-sorte no seu funeral!

- Para você também, com os passaportes!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Sara e Nick voltaram muito tempo depois, contando mais ou menos, a mesma coisa: demoraram porque ambos tinham dois passaportes. Um antigo, com nomes falsos e outro mais recente, que estavam usando. Os antigos, nem eram do conhecimento dos cônjuges; que só os descobriram agora, junto com os CSI's, remexendo em seus pertences.

- Falsificação, é? É coisa da boa – disse Grissom olhando os passaportes.

- Don não usava muito a imaginação – disse Nick, com seu eterno sorriso. – O passaporte está em nome de Donald Smith.

- As mulheres são bem mais criativas: o de Elizabeth está em nome de Raika Monnaghan. Disse Sara, também sorrindo..

- Touché! Ponto para as mulheres! – Falou o companheiro, fazendo uma reverência a Sara.

Ela entrou na brincadeira, retribuindo o gesto. Grissom com uma certa pressa, pediu que os dois o acompanhassem. Foram até uma sala, com uma enorme mesa. Pegou um mapa político da ásia e, esticou-o sobre a mesa. Entregou o passaporte de Elizabeth, para Sara e ficou com o de Don. Falou aos dois:

- Bom, eu aposto que as datas e os lugares combinam O mapa servirá para vizualizarmos a coisa toda. Sara, eu falo a parte de Don e você a de Elizabeth, ok?

De fato, as datas e lugares coincidiam: Pequim, Shangai, Taipei,(na antiga Formosa, e atual Taiwan), Bangkok, Nova Dehli, Nova Iorque, Las Vegas... Inúmeras vezes... Sempre nessa ordem... "O que acham que isto sugere?".

Olhando para as marcas vermelhas, feitas com marcador, Sara arriscou uma "rota" Grissom concordou com ela.

- Sim, mas do quê?

- Bem, China lembra ópio, alucinógenos então? – O palpite de Nick, tinha mais jeito de pergunta.

- Não, não creio que lidassem com drogas! Naquela época, desbarataram muitas quadrilhas e eles não têm nem multa por estacionar em lugar proibido!- Declarou Grissom pensativo e ar desolado.

- Mulheres. Tráfico de mulheres! – Gritou Sara.

- PROSTITUTAS? – Berrou Nick.

- Mulheres, enganadas com promessas de emprego que, quando chegam ao destino, são forçadas a se prostituir.

Grissom prestou muita atenção ao que ela dizia e concluiu:

- Faz sentido. Mas e Julia?

- Ela devia ser o contato deles em Taipei – disse Nick.

- Tudo bem!Mas porquê Julia os chantegearia, se estavam no mesmo barco? – Perguntou Grissom, sempre atento aos detalhes que passavam desapercebidos aos outros.

Ninguém soube responder. Tinham algo intricado e frágil, nas mãos. Um monte de suposições e, nada comprovado, para ser usado num tribunal. Um castelo de cartas, pronto a desmoronar, ao menor ventinho.

Dois dias depois, Brass acompanhava o enterro curioso de Julia Chen. Curioso porque mesclava um pouco das tradições americanas, com outro tanto de tradições chinesas. Era uma mixórdia, que no íntimo, divertia o capitão.

Tudo transcorria, calmamente, até aparecer uma mulher, num casaco vermelho que havia conhecido tempos melhores, "assim como sua dona", pensou o capitão. Na verdade, Anna Wu, aparentava ter bem mais idade que seus 59 anos.

Devia ter sido bonita na juventude, mas era meio difícil saber, embaixo daquelas rugas, demais para a idade. Os cabelos, desgrenhados, deveriam estar bem presos, num coque, mas não estavam. Quase a metade deles, escapavam dos grampos e se espalhavam de qualquer jeito, pelo rosto.

Era uma chinesa macilenta, cujas rugas sulcavam as faces, dando-lhe um envelhecimento precoce: ela não era tão velha, quanto parecia. Aquela figura sinistra, aproximou-se do caixão e atirou-lhe tremenda cusparada em cima. Acompanhada por alguma praga, que Brass não entendeu, por ser proferida em chinês.

Mas não havia dúvida, que ela não se dava bem, com Julia. Logo, o viúvo chegou perto dela e passaram a uma troca de desaforos em chinês.Não precisava de tradutor, para saber que estavam brigando; o tom de voz, esganiçado e áspero e as expressões alteradas, independiam de tradução: eram claras em qualquer idioma.

Quando deu idéia, que iam se pegar, um grupo de chineses, talvez da família, talvez amigos, meteu-se no meio dos dois e foram levando Anna para fora do cemitério. Brass foi atrás dela.

Encontrou-a logo; era impossível perder alguém, usando aquele casaco.

- Sou Jim Brass, capitão da LVPD. Senhora...

- Anna Wu – disse sem sorrir e ignorando a mão que Brass lhe estendia.

-Aceita tomar um café comigo?

Ela perguntou, meio desconfiada:

- Posso comer uma rosquinha também?

- Mas é claro – respondeu o capitão, ajudando-a a atravessar a rua, pra alcançarem a lanchonete.

Ocuparam uma mesinha de canto, a chinesa comendo a rosquinha, ainda olhava-o com desconfiança. Ele se esforçava muito, para ser simpático. A chinesa, com olhinhos gulosos, perguntou se podia comer mais uma rosquinha. Em resposta, Brass estalou os dedos, chamando a garçonete.

- Você foi convidada, para vir aqui?

- Gente como eu, nunca é convidada a se misturar com gente como "eles".

- Quem são "eles", Anna?

- Os patrões – respondeu com o rosto sujo de granulado de chocolate.

A chinesa quis mais uma rosquinha, e outra xícara de café. Brass sorriu, tentando imaginar, aonde iria aquilo tudo, num ser tão magro! Anna estava descontando a sua fome atrasada. O que o capitão não sabia, era que aquela era sua primeira e possivelmente única refeição do dia! Brass outra vez chamou a garçonete e fez o pedido.

- Nem sempre fui assim, viu? Eu era médica em Taipei!

"Difícil de acreditar, vendo-a agora", pensou Brass.

- Eles faziam tráfico de mulheres, para Pequim, Bangkok, Nova Dehli, e ocasionalmente, Nova Iorque. Elizabeth, com sua fala macia, era aliciadora; Don, que era um rapaz muito bonito, servia de isca; Julia era o contato na Ásia e Chen, por gordas propinas, fechava os olhos, às balsas, que vinham do interior da China carregando, seu gado humano.

O capitão olhava pasmo, para ela, que contava tudo, sem emoção ou tom diferente, como se estivesse falando de algo corriqueiro.

- Eu fui uma dessas mulheres. Vim para a América, crente que ia pesquisar. Elizabeth, com sua voz melíflua, me convenceu.

-E se prostituiu aqui?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

-Não. Viajei com Julia que passou a a me tratar de uma forma estúpida, assim que chegamos na américa. Eu uma médica, passei a ser empregada, ou melhor escrava de Julia, trabalhando por casa e comida, sem salário.

- Aceitou isso, sem se rebelar?

- Rebelar como? Não tinha dinheiro, Julia estava com meus documentos e estava num país estranho, numa cultura desconhecida.

Ela terminou sua xicara de café e o capitão pensou que ela iria pedir outra. Colocou-se até numa posição, que lhe permitia, chamar a garçonete mais rápido. Mas Anna não pediu: aparentemente, estava satisfeita. Brass tornou a se arrumar na cadeira. Anna continuou sua narrativa.

- Anos depois casei com Albert Wu, contador dos Chen. Foi sair de um jugo e cair em outro – a voz da chinesa, tornou-se um pouco mais suave, ao falar do marido. – Foi um típico casamento chinês, onde a noiva, náo se manifesta e quase sempre nem conhece o noivo...

- E conseguiu ser feliz?

- Oh, não me entenda errado, detetive! Tive um casamento tranquilo: Albert era um homem honrado e muito bom, não posso me queixar. Mas meu marido, como todo homem chinês, era machista: nasci para ser médica e acabei virando uma dona de casa!

- Teve filhos, Anna?

- Não, não fomos abençoados com descendentes. Nunca soubemos de quem era o problema. Albert não quis saber, e nem fomos ao médico!

- Entendo!

- Vivemos bem, até Albert adoecer e gastar suas economias... Ele morreu mas me deixou a casa.

-Menos mal, que você ficou com alguma coisa! – Falou Brass, terminando seu café.

- Não por muito tempo... respondeu a infortunada mulher. – Eu estava atolada em dívidas e tive de vender a casa,por um valor bem abaixo do mercado...

- Que coisa!

- Pois é, rapidamente, me vi jogada na rua! Procurei Julia, nem sei porque. Os anos não lhe abrandaram o caráter, ao contrário:aumentaram seus defeitos. A velha sovina me contou, que quem receberia uma bolada era ela; estava chantageando Don e Elizabeth

- Mas ela também não estava envolvida? Não arrastaria seu nome junto?

A chinesa riu. Aquele homem tosco era ingênuo?

-Acontece que ela tinha planos de contar aos cônjuges, não à polícia. Eles tinham uniões bem sólidas..

- Porisso mesmo não entendo porque se preocupar...

- Mesmo, detetive? Com sua fraca cultura ocidental lhe roçando os calcanhares?

- Ora o amor pode apagar o passado...

- Acredita mesmo nisso? Apostaria tudo nisso? Uma linda flor, nascida no lodo ainda continuaria sendo bela, mas ninguém esqueceria que nasceu no lodo!

- Não estaria sendo muito cética,Sra. Wu?

- E o senhor muito ingênuo, Sr. Brass?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu e Brass jogou uns dólares na mesa. Fez menção de esticar-lhe uma nota de cinquenta. A chinesa, repeliu-lhe o gesto com firmeza:

- Não aceito esmolas! ´- Falou orgulhosa.

O capitão ficou consternado, pois queria realmente ajudar Anna Wu. Simpatizara de alguma forma com aquela mulher, ríspida e via-se que ela não vivia seus melhores dias.

- Suas informações foram valiosoas para destrinchar toda essa trama. Receba esse dinheiro, na qualidade de informante.- Disse-lhe Brass, com uma nota estendida em sua direção.

- Guarde seu dinheiro; não fiz nada para merecê-lo- respondeu altiva, a chinesa. – Desabafei o que trago entalado, há muito tempo! E o senhor ainda pagou-me café e rosquinhas. Considero-me bem paga!

- Sim, mas sua situação...

- Não é melhor, nem pior que de muitas criaturas! Engraçado, meu diploma, não é válido aqui: nem emprego como atendente, consegui. Nem emprego como empregada, arrumei. O seu país me acha muto velha, Sr. Brass!

- Então...- insistia o capitão com a nota estendida.

Anna pegou uma mão dele, com uma de suas mãos ossudas e pôs-lhe a nota, fechando a mão dele, com a sua outra mão.

- Eu me arranjo, detetive! Não tenho medo do trabalho. Há de aparecer alguma coisa pra mim! – Esboçou um quase imperceptível sorriso.

Brass então levantou-se, e acompanhado por Anna saiu na rua.

- Sabe, gostei que tenha terminado assim. Acho que se fez justiça! Mataram-se entre si; sem envolver mais ninguém nisso. Agora os três estão ardendo no inferno, por todas as vidas que prejudicaram!

- Acredita mesmo nisso, Anna?

- Tenho de acreditar! Não faz sentido, eles se sentirem tão bem, esses anos todos, sobre tanto infortúnio que provocaram.

Despediram-se, dando-se as mãos, à porta da lanchonete. Inesperadamente, Brass beijou as mãos ossudas da chinesa. Anna Wu, apreciou-lhe o gesto; foi como se lhe devolvesse a dignidade perdida.

Foi caminhando para o lado oposto do capitão. Andava tão rápido, que nem deu tempo, do capitão oferecer-lhe carona. Brass olhou aquela silhueta vermelha. diluir-se na rua, até sumir de vez.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

No dia seguinte, Brass estava na sala de Grissom, contando-lhe toda a sórdida história, envolvendo aqueles três. Estavam na sala também Nick e Sara. Cada um apresentava no rosto, suas próprias impressões sobre o caso.

Nick que naqueles dias, estivera muito envolvido, com as famílias de Don e Elizabeth, pensava no efeito devastador que isso teria nos viúvos, no filho de Don e em Maisie. Sara só pensava com indignaçao, nas dezenas de mulheres, que haviam tido suas vidas e seus sonhos arruinados, por aqueles três.

Todos esperavam pelas impressões de Grissom, que depois de ouvir o relato de Brass fechara-se num total silêncio, o que indicava, que estava pensando. O capitão esperava seu parecer, para indiciar o chinês, pela morte de Don. Agora ele estava totalmente convencido, de que Chen fora responsável, por aquela morte .Era uma questão de sobrevivência, para o chinês, que Don, não permanecesse vivol

Quando Grissom se manifestou, não agradou nem a Sara, nem a Brass. Ambos dirigiram-lhe olhares de censura.

Ele não se abalou, nem um pouco, entretanto, não falaria o que queriam ouvir, só para lhes ser agradável: que se danasse tudo: ele náo era político.

- Ja esclarecemos que mataram uns ao outros, ninguém de fora os atacou, o porquê disso tudo, os cônjuges, não saberão:as nossas investigações não deram em nada.

Nick concordou com o chefe, era melhor, eles pararem lá, onde estavam, o capitáo mantinha a cara fechada. Sara não se conformava, deixando isso bem claro nas suas observações.

- Isto não é justo, Grissom! E não digo isso, pelo trabalho que tivemos – apontou para Nick. – Mas também pelas dezenas de mulheres, que eles prejudicaram!

- Eles morreram, Sara. A justiça já foi feita.

- Joe Chen, sairá impune!

Grissom olhou para ela, tristemente. A imagem de Anna Wu, não abandonava a cabeça do capitão.

- Chen é o que menos fez, nessa história toda e, além do mais, não nos cabe acabar com as memórias queridas do Prof. Hamlish, nem destruir a imagem, que o filho de Don tem do pai – disse Grissom.

Sara voltou-se para Nick:

- Você compactua com isso?

Nick tinha passado muito tempo com os Cornell; eram gente decente, a quem o passado de Don, machucaria e muito. Sabia que se daria o mesmo com o Prof. Hamilish. E Nick não ignorava que se Chen fosse a julgamento, tudo viria à tona. Não dá para fazer omelete, sem quebrar os ovos.

- Acho melhor tudo ficar como está, Sara!

- INACREDITÁVEL! E o nosso compromisso com as verdadeiras vítimas?- Perguntou a moça indignada.

- Infelizmente, não podemos fazer nada por elas! É um crime do passado, cujos autores morreram. E quanto ao chinês, não temos provas de peso para trancafiá-lo. Num tribunal, seria nossa palavra contra a dele! – Dizia Grissom. –E colocando-o no banco dos réus, toda essa história viria à tona, e as boas recordações dos familiares, ficariam esmagadas, vindo à luz, a verdade!

- E quanto aos vizinhos?

O capitão voltava ao seu semblante comum. Tinha consciência de que não tinham nada de concreto, quanto ao chinês, só suposições, que não se sustentariam, num tribunal. Imaginou Anna sentada lá, com seu casaco vermelho espalhafatoso, testemunhando toda a sua humilhação, para aqueles estranhos. Os orientais, tinham um jeito diferente de pensar... Respondeu para Sara.

- O Grissom tem razão, Sara. Só temos opiniões, "achismos", ninguém o viu, de verdade; outra vez, é palavra contra palavra.

- Mas ele seria condenado pelo tráfico de mulheres, não?

- É possível! Mas a participação dele, foi pequena e, além disso, já se vão vinte cinco anos. Quanto à omissão de socorro que implicaria em assassinato, ele saíria livre! - Concluiu o capitão.

- E então?

-E então, deixemos tudo aonde está! Não vale à pena, o estrago que faria nas recordações que aquelas pessoas têm...

-Que diabo, Grissom! Você só pensa nisso? - Sara estava furiosa com a aparente apatia dele.

- Às vezes, recordações são tudo o que temos!... É só o que nos resta... – Grissom deu um forte suspiro.

Sara olhou bem dentro daqueles olhos azuis. De quem ele estava falando, afinal? Deles ou do caso?


	16. Chapter 16

Epílogo

O dia 31 de dezembro foi muito atarefado para Elena Pulls. Ela entregou vários trajes, sendo os últimos, para aquelas retardatárias do CSI. O dia também foi agitado para Kevin Brooks. Enfim, Grissom saiu de lá, com o smoking ajustado, como se fosse seu.

À noite, todo mundo engalanado estava reunido, no salão. Warrick e Nick, tinham vindo sozinhos e, segurando taças de champanhe, pensavam coisas diferentes...

Nick pensava se ia ficar com alguém, e, quem beijaria à meia-noite. Olhava meio de lado, para Greg, que aparentemente se divertia, com uma loira peituda, que viera com ele. "Que sortudo, esse rapaz do DNA!Decerto é a namoradinha da semana!", pensou Nick.

Warrick sorridente, procurava alguém no salão. Se ela estivesse sozinha, iria se arriscar. Apesar de Catherine ser mais velha do que ele, era um mulherão, que não merecia ficar sozinha aquela noite. Não demorou muito e seus olhos a encontraram, toda de branco, linda e, o melhor: estava desacompanhada. Warrick sorriu ainda mais, se isso era possível. Tomou um gole de champanhe, pediu licença ao amigo e foi encontrá-la.-

Sara perambulava pelo salão, à procura de Grissom, sem achá-lo. Ele disse que viria. Então era esperar, que ele devia estar a caminho. Ela não percebeu, mas estava ansiosa. Andou, por onde estavam os rapazes, cumprimentou a Sra. Robbins e viu Ecklie, bajulando, descaradamente, a mulher do prefeito. E então ele chegou e Sara não viu mais nada.

Esqueceu de tudo: que ele não tinha coragem de assumi-la; que Joe Chen estava solto; que ela estava esperando há tempos naquele salão; que ele não estava usando seu summer... De repente sentiu-se tola, no seu vestido cor de-rosa...

Grissom assim que pôs os pés no salão a identificou, pelo vestido; quer dizer, mais ou menos... Ficou ali parado, onde serviam o ponche, olhando os casais rodopiarem na pista de dança.

Os olhos azuis percorreram ávidos o salão. Procuravam por aquela que saiu momentaneamente do seu ângulo de visão. Encontrou-a cochichando alguma coisa com o rapaz do conjunto. Intrigado, levantou a sobrancelha.

Uns minutos depois, ele distraído, ouviu uma voz rouca:

- Você quer dançar comigo?

Ele sabia, antes de se virar, que só podia ser Sara Sidle! Claro que ele queria. Tinha vindo apenas, pela esperança, de tê-la de novo em seus braços. Sem responder nada, ele agarrou sua cintura e saiu dançando, pelo salão. Pela forma que ele a conduzia, parecia até que ele nunca tinha feito nada na vida, que não fosse dançar.

Quando os primeiros acordes da música seguinte ecoaram no ar, Sara perguntou se ele se lembrava de "In your eyes": ele sorriu ao reconhecer a música:

- Claro que sim! Então era isto que cochichava com o líder do conjunto? Por falar nisso, o smoking teve de ser diferente, mas a gravata borboleta é a mesma!

Sara ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e olhou pro chão. No íntimo, ficava feliz, porque se ele se lembrava, após tanto tempo, era sinal, que ela significava alguma coisa ;não fora uma qualquer, para ele.

Teve uma incrível vontade de beijá-lo.

- Grissom poderemos nos beijar à meia-noite, bem na frente de todo mundo! Ninguém vai se importar: todos estarão ocupados, fazendo o mesmo!

- Tem certeza disso?

- Tenho – respondeu ela, pouco se importando, com a opinião dos outros: a vida era muito curta, para tanta lenga-lenga.

De repente pensou no Prof. Hamlish e, seu rosto ensombreceu. Grissom segurou o queixo dela, muito de leve.

- O que aconteceu Sara?

- Nada! Não foi nada!

Nisso ela dá uma inesperada e gostosa gargalhada. Grissom levou a sobrancelha para cima e não entendeu a atitude dela. Sara acabara de ver Ecklie conduzindo a mulher do prefeito. O que será que ia acontecer a meia-noite?Será que iriam se beijar? Ecklie ia virar um pegajoso sapo? Sua acompanhante se transformaria numa redonda abóbora? O prefeito apareceria, beijaria sua esposa e Ecklie ficaria chupando o dedo?

Sara pensava em como tudo era divertido, nos braços de Grissom. Como a sua vidinha incolor, de repente, virava um arco-iris, só porque ele estava lá. Que coisa curiosa era o amor! Punha cor e iluminava tudo. Quando apaixonada, parecia que sempre se carregava uma taça de champanhe nas mãos.

Quando meia- noite estava chegando, viu o prefeito, entrar apressado no salão. Sorriu. Sabia o que ia acontecer a Ecklie, afinal. Sempre conduzida, por Grissom, avistou Warrick, sorridente, dançando com Catherine. Greg sacudia o esqueleto com sua loira peituda. Até Nick, conversava juntinho a uma CSI do turno do dia. Tudo caminhava muito bem, no seu mundinho feliz!

Começou a contagem regressiva: SETE! SEIS! CINCO! QUATRO! TRÊS! DOIS! UM! FELIZ ANO NOVO! Entre os fogos, que espoucavam, lá fora e a animação existente naquele salão, um gostoso e quente beijo de amor, aconteceu entre Grissom e Sara, bem à vista de todos. Sara tinha razão, porque ninguém ligava; ninguém se dava conta!

Com o Ano Novo, renovam-se as esperanças. E muita coisa surpreendente, aconteceria àquelas pessoas. Dentro de poucos anos, o amor de Grissom e Sara explodiria, porque um amor tão grande, tão bonito, escrito nas estrelas, não poderia mesmo viver enterrado para sempre.

FIM


End file.
